thehouseofanubisfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Williamson
About Patricia Williamson "Patricia is not someone you want to mess with. She's got no patience for nonsense and zero respect for sinister teachers or suspicious people. Can you blame her? She's dead set on proving that Nina's got something to do with Joy's disappearance. Will Patricia soften up and befriend Nina? I don't see that happening any time soon." Nickelodeon: House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) also lives in Anubis House. She was Joy's best friend until Nina shows up the same day Joy disappears. Patricia thinks it's Nina's fault, and that she has something to do with it. She acts terrible and vicious toward Nina. She dumps water on her (and later, Amber), mocks her, and locks her in the attic until she tells her something about Joy- of whom Nina doesn't know anything about. Patricia is easily angered and quick to judge, so she goes a little overboard when all of her friends start "leaving" her for Nina. Fabian and Patricia get into a little fight, and Patricia asks him: "Since when have you become her friend instead of mine?" and Fabian responds: "Since you became such a witch, Patricia.", which signals a also little jealousy between Nina and Patricia - and the fact that Fabian and Patricia were closer before Nina arrived. Patricia was rooming with Nina- and even tried to kick her out, but Patricia and Amber switch rooms, so now she is rooming with Mara . Patricia doesn't always like to play by the rules, either. She has pink highlights, and a snappy attitude. She was also the first one to realize that Joy was erased from the school photo. Patricia is determined to solve the mystery of her best friend's disappearance, and gets help from Jason Winkler - until he goes to Victor's office and begins to avoid Patricia as best as he can. Finally, she finds comfort in a supposedly "private investigator" named Rufus Zino, but makes her call him "Rene". Patricia thinks she can trust this man- until he locks her in a warehouse in the middle of the woods. Patricia has also softened up to Nina and joined the Sibuna Club. ﻿ Relationships Nina Martin When Nina first comes to Anubis house, she bumps into Patricia and Patricia said "Who's the American?" When she finds Nina in her room, she gets very upset and thinks Nina has something to do with the fact that Joy isn't there anymore. In the first episode, she pours water on Nina and then says "Nina spilled water everywhere." Also, she said Nina had to a fake "initiation" to be accepted by the students, when it really was supposed to be a prank to give her nightmares and/or get her in major trouble. Nina ends up stealing the attic key and goes in to the attic. When she walks in, Patricia immediately shuts the attic door and locks it. When Nina found out Amber is her roommate, Nina thinks it was Patricia's idea. Later in the series, she joins the Sibuna Club and they are no longer fighting. They become close friends, and help solve the puzzle of Anubis. Fabian Rutter These two seem very close, and they may have a crush on each other. If they did though, all of this was ruined when Nina came to Anubis House. It is hinted at that the main reason Patricia does not like Nina is because Fabian is spending a lot of time with her, and none with Patricia. The two have their fights and Patricia asks Fabian "Since when have you become her friend instead of mine, Fabian?" and he responds "Since you became such a witch, Patricia.". Nina tries to resolve the problem by saying "He can be both of our friends," but Patricia just glares at her and says "Not likely.". (See Fabicia) Jerome Clark Jerome and Patricia , along with Alfie, plot a fake initiation for Nina so that she will have nightmares and maybe even get into big trouble. Patricia and Jerome may like each other, and Jerome calls her "Trixie". Amber Millington Patricia has known Amber since she was eleven. Although they don't seem like the best of friends, Patricia feels upset and betrayed when Amber supposedly "sides with the new girl who's only been here two minutes", and dumps water on her. The two seem to get closer when they join the Sibuna Club, and Patricia sometimes scolds Amber for being dumb. Alfie Lewis Alfie and Patricia don't seem to interact much until Patricia begins to get nightmares. Alfie shows her sympathy, because he had nightmares after going down into the cellar. Alfie gives her tips on feeling better about her nightmares, and the two vow to help each other. They also seem to get closer when they join the Sibuna Club. Mara Jaffray Mara has been Patricia's right-hand man since Joy disappeared. The two are inseparable, and spend a lot of time together. They are roommates, and help each other when in need. When Patricia steals Joy's file, Mara stalls Mr.Sweet for her by talking about endangered hedgehogs. Also, when Patricia looks through Nina's things, Mara guards the door for her. When the two girls want to talk about private matters, they talk in the girl's bathroom, and when Mara has problems with Mick, Patricia helps her. Mick Campbell Patricia and Mick don't talk that often. They are friends, just not close ones. Patricia helps Mara with her problems with Mick. Joy Mercer Joy was Patricia's best friend up until the moment she disappeared, and she is still Patricia's best friend. They used to be roommates, and Patricia constantly worries about her. They share a movie night, and form a little group with Fabian. Patricia plays an prank on her by telling her to back up until she trips over Fabian, and then Patricia snaps photos of them, stating "That's my new profile photo!". Rufus Zeno At the beginning of the first season she saw Rufus sneaking around the school. Patricia saw him in the forest and he explained that he was a "private investigator" that would help her find Joy. In the end he kidnapped Patricia and locked her in an old abandoned warehouse. At the end of season one it is revealed that Rufus Zeno was the true enemy. Williamson, Patricia Williamson, Patricia Williamson, Patricia Williamson, Patricia Williamson, Patricia Williamson, Patricia Williamson, Patricia